Growth
by ss.keyblade.ss
Summary: During their adventures, the crew of the ghost had faced many things but when their youngest member begins to grow, they must face that he his no longer the short, untrusting thief but a young man on his was to Jedihood.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One; Year 001.

The kid was difficult, to say the least. The middle aged jedi exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as he leaned his back against the metal of his door. The light metal was strong enough for walls and a door, and even allowed him to meditate in peace. The down side was that it failed to blockout much of the bickering from the room beside him. Ezra and Zeb's.  
Ugh. They were arguing…again. Probably about chopper.

Kanan was still for a few moments, his senses tingled as he listened into the conversation. He could mainly hear Zeb, heck-the whole galaxy could probably hear the roaring Lasat. Yep, the growling and uproar from both gave his theory to be the truth. He felt a smile creep across his jaw as he heard a struggle as well as mumbling, followed by the sound of stomping footsteps race past his door. The threats were soon silenced by the swishing of the main board door. Wait, until Hera gets them…Kanan chuckled, the Twi'lek was more ferocious then a wookie and honesty, she would be a great mom. It was proof in Ezra. Hell, they all noticed the way Hera babied him. She loved the kid the moment he stepped on board the Ghost, but even after a year together, she still wouldn't let him even touch the stirring wheel. Neither would he after Ezra almost sent them plummeting into an asteroid field.

"Kanan!" He heard Hera call. So she had found them.

"Yea?…"

"Get in here. Now."

He could feel a cold sweat run down his back at her tone. It was not a happy one. What had he done?!

"C-coming…", He said.

There was a clash that caused Kanan to jump.

"CHOPPER!" All three voices cried.

"One year. One year." He reminded himself.

Though the kid wasn't master level yet, he was improving greatly. He had gotten his lightsaber halfway through the year, and had finished mind control, levitation and reflection.

Gone was the untrusting thief….  
Replaced with a soon-to-be-Jedi.


	2. Chapter Two

Sometimes, and many being her best at the controls of her ship, Hera believed ships and droids to being similar to children, as all three needed to be fed and fixed when broken or damaged. But children were warm, they felt and gave light to the darkest times that they lived in. The Empire could take their freedom, but they could not rid the children of the hope in their hearts. Or so she thought.

Then one day, two years before, she had met a young boy whose light had been swallowed by the dark and snatched like his family. Ezra Bridger. So lost and confused in a world where no one looked over their shoulder to make sure he was there, or to hug him if tears threatened to leak. He had spent seven years of his short life alone. And she hated it.  
She welcomed him, embracing him as an ally despite his refusal to open himself up. And when she learnt he had passed Kanan's test, she immediately set up room in Zeb's room. And the crew always wondered why she kept the extra bunk.

She loved the boy.

There was no denying it, and the others saw it right away. She cooed him when he had nightmares, she made sure he ate, washed and stayed healthy. She had never been able to have children herself, due to the rebellion. And when he recieved the parts and constructed his own lightsaber, she was frightened and proud. With the weapon, he could progress with his training. But the Empire would know what he and Kanan were, and try to eliminate them. She wouldn't let them hurt him, over her dead body and crashed ship.  
And when dawn of their first year as a family came to a close, she gave Ezra something very unique and special to her. She gave him a couple of lessons in flying, and much to her surprise, she found him worse of then when he had started. He sent the Ghost flying into a asteroid field, and she had to safely rescue them. He hadn't flown since.  
But, when the new year began, she noticed something that shook her heart. Ezra was beginning to grow. He grew gradually and stopped at rivaling point with Sabine. The Mandalorian was not amused.

At the present time, without hassle from the Empire, the Ghost was suspiciously quiet. Almost quiet enough to send fear through the female Twi'lek.  
"Kanan?" She called out, she held her tone strong and stern. "Where ar-psh…eh ahahahah!"  
She struggled to hold her serious posture as turned her vision away from the Loshe met the eyes of the middle aged jedi who slumped with the sound of 'splat' on each step , the glare he held suggesting that she'd find a clog in the ship's garbage disposal by the end of the day. Present all over his hunched body was type of orange coloured gloop. It smudged into his jacket and stained his face, he scowled as he scraped a large glob off of his eyes.  
"W-hat hap…happened…?" She gasped as she exhaled.

He rubbed his cheek along his sleeve,"Ezra though we should try practising lifting substances with the force…you can clearly see the result."  
Hera nodded as she flicker a small lump from a strand of hair with had escaped his tight ponytail, probably during the squishy assult.  
She couldn't help but cross her arms as a smirk crossed her jaw like a merry little boat under a bridge.  
"I see he could lift it at least. It'll wash out."  
"Yeh, just not high enough to avoid my face." Kanan sighed as he bridge of his nose, his head gently shook from side to side."What am I gonna do with him?"  
"Teach him. You've both gotten this far. He has improved Kanan." She made sure to add extra emphasis on 'improved'.  
"Well. He can levitate stuff at least."  
"Mainly to then throw it at chopper. But gold sticker for thinking positive."  
Kanan's stern features softened to that of his signature carefree nature. The one thing she loved most about him. Well…that and his hair. It was like he had a little tail!  
Hera shook the childish curiosities away from thought,"Now. I'm gonna go and get the 'kids'. Fulcrum has a big job for us."  
"Bigger than saving a moon?", Kanan added as the door to the cockpit opened as she stepped through.  
"Yep."

Kanan held his breath as she left the ship, his senses honed to the outside. He was about to relax before he heard a loud shout followed by laughing. He was about to go investigate but the roaring of the Twi'lek keep him in his chair. He smiled.

"Never, ever…hit mom with a giant slug from the Lotalian swamps." He muttered as he stretched his body out to a slumped state.

"They're fine." 


End file.
